My Highschool Romance
by HollowSheep
Summary: Love happens unexpectally right? How are you going to do if you fall in love with your best friend? It's hard to hide it, what happens if he/she found out?
1. Chapter 1

Jellal will narranate the story...

**Chapter 1**

I woke up by the rays of the sun. It was another sunny day to begin. I got up and I fixed up my bed; I can still heard the chirping sounds of the birds, when I headed to the living room, my mom said that Erza is waiting for me at the garden. It's funny that we're been friends since we are crawling and our friendship blossomed when we are always together. We are now 8 years of age. I now headed towards our garden and search for Erza. It took me minutes to find her. She greeted me with a smile and said:

"Mornin' sleepy head." she said cheerfully  
"Haha mornin'" I replied"  
"Actually, the reason I came here is that I have a bad news." Erza said with a sad tone.  
"oh? So what's the bad news."  
"My parents transfer me to Fiore University and I will not be able to see you again."  
Fiore University is a popular school wherein many rich and smart students study there. They only accept those who are high in their IQ or those who have money. Even your a dumbhead but have money they'll accept you. I can't believe she will study there, she will be far away with me. I can't accept it. I started crying when I heard what she said. She tried to comfort me with a hug and I stopped crying.

"Don't worry I'll text your mom or write letters to you." She said while comforting me.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"

We exchange smiles and we played games; she said that she had to leave tomorrow so I spent much time with her. Before she went back to her home I gave her a necklace that I bought yesturday with the help of my dad. The necklace has a big scarlet heart and inside of it has a picture of me and Erza. I gave it to her so that she can never forget me. We bid farewell and headed towards our home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- THE REUNION**

****9 years later****

**JELLAL'S POV**

Finally I'm going to graduate after all those studying I'm finally a senior! Well, I'm kinda scared of going to my new school. I'm now a student in Fiore University. I mean I'm gonna study in the MOST popular school in Japan it's hard making new friends, the strict teachers, maybe some fangirls will attack me BECAUSE I became popular in my last school , wait... what the FUUUUU-!? FIORE UNIVERSITY, THE SCHOOL THAT ERZA STUDIES! OH GOD NOOOOO! I was screaming silently. I finally controlled myself. I dunno if I feel happy or scared. I haven't seen her all these years. Now is the day I can finally meet her but what if she doesn't remember me? I wanted to say that I like but what if she rejected me? Is she gonna avoid me? Damnit Jellal just go to sleep and rest stop thinking about her. I said to myself mentally. I looked at the clock and it's already 9 pm. I heavily sighed and went to sleep.

"JELLAL! IT'S ALREADY 6 AM WAKE UPP!" I heard my mom screamed. I rush to the dining room and eat my breakfast. "Took you long to wake up, you don't wanna be late at your first day at that university." My dad said while drinking his coffee. I only growled as a reply. I finished my breakfast and headed towards the shower, when I'm finally done I fixed my belongings and I headed towards our car.

END OF POV

"Good thing I still have 5 minutes thanks to my dad." Jellal said as he rush his way to his classroom. Jellal finally reached his classroom, when suddenly.

"Ice princess!"

"Flame head!"

"Stripper!"

"Pink bastard!"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted.

"HAI!" Natsu and Gray said while pretending to be bestfriends. Jellal sighed as he walk passed by them. "Oi, you must be the newbie here, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" said the salmon headed. "And I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice too see you." said the raven haired guy. "Nice to meet you too I'm Jellal Fernandes."

"Jellal?"

Jellal turned around and saw Erza crying. Everyone didn't saw this coming. The mighty Erza is crying for a guy? Whispers filled the room. "Erza" Jellal was shocked. He can't believe it she turned into a beautiful woman more beautiful than ever. Erza ran towards him and give him a hug. Jellal returned the hug. "I'm glad to see you again." Erza said while not breaking the hug. "Me too." He replied. They broked the hug and smile at each other. Finally their teacher is here. "Sorry I'm late again." Sir Wakaba said. They now begin to introduce himself in front of his class and go back to his seat. Their first period has ended and the students headed their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, wanna hang out in the rooftop?" Erza said while bringing her food.

"Sure." Jellal pleaded.

**=Rooftop= **

"Yo Erza!" Natsu said.

"Right on time Erza." Lucy said.

"Hey guys I invited Jellal here is it good for all you?" Erza asked.

"Ofcource, we're already friends right, Jellal?" Gray said.

"Yeah." Jellal said while smiling.

"The more the merrier." Lucy said. "By the way... do you already know Erza? I mean you made her cry." Lucy continued.

"Yah we're childhood friends but we got separated maybe she just miss me" Jellal replied.

"Yeah I really miss you."

They all made an 'yieeeee' sound which made Erza and Jellal blushed.

"Oi we're just best friends!" Erza screamed while blushing.

"Yeah!" Jellal said while blushing like a tomato.

"Oh yeah I'm Lucy Heartfilia sorry if I didn't introduce to you."

"It's alright nice to meet you Lucy." Jellal said.

They all told stories and laughed together. They heard the ring bell and they headed their way to their classes.

**⊙TIMESKIPP~⊙ **

**●●Dissmissal ●●**

**JELLAL'S POV**

My first day as a fourth year highschool was great! I finally got to see her again and thanks to her I had make new friends. Well I'm now heading my way to my apartment near the school. My parents suggested that because I always woke up late. Good thing that they pay the rent. "Hey wanna walk home together?" I said to Erza. She nodded and we headed our way home. "How's the gang?" Erza said to me. She's refering to our friends in Rosemary. Wally, Shô, Milliana and Simon are our friends. "They're all fine." I replied. "Good for them." She added. "Hey I was wondering.. Is it true that you became the highschool president in our school?" I asked. "Yeah, Lucy was the one who convince me to do it." Erza said. I was shocked, "Congrats" I said. Erza giggled, "Thanks." She replied. As we continued to walk I finally reached my apartment, hers was meters away. We bid farewell and I open the door. I change my clothes, cooked dinner and studied. When it's already 8 pm I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, went to my bedroom and I went to sleep. Maybe, just maybe I'll able to tell Erza how I feel in the future.


End file.
